Dead End
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Historia alterna al inicio de Leon en Resident Evil 2. Esta vez la suerte le juega en contra.


Corrí con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas hasta chocar contra la pared del callejón. Estaba rodeado, esas bestias salían de todo hueco que encontraban, se arrastraban hambrientas hacia mí. Se acabo.

- Hey! Dame tu mano viejo!. –

Ni siquiera lo pensé y estire la mano hasta que sentí que algo tiraba de ella. Cerré los ojos en cuanto vi a una de esas cosas arremeter contra mí.

- Estas bien?, rubio?. –

Me senté de un golpe. Estaba todo oscuro y solo distinguía una mano cerca de mi cara, como comprobando mi cordura.

- Si, yo… gracias. –

- De nada. –

Escuche desde detrás mío, obviamente no pude ver nada. Pero era la voz de una mujer, bastante joven por su tonalidad.

Una mano firme me levanto de los brazos y se acerco a mí, invadiendo como nadie mi espacio personal, ya que sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

- Nombre?. –

- Eh… Leon, Leon Kennedy. –

El hombre gruño disgustado. – Daniel Grayson, el otro es Mike Garret y la niña… -

- Hey!. – gritó indignada la chica.

- Es Hanna Morrison. –

- Un gusto. – dije todavía confundido.

Alguien tomo mi mano y los sonidos de pasos fueron siguiendo mi ritmo hasta la puerta. Daniel, quien resulto ser un mono de casi dos metros, tez morena y aspecto de mercenario, se puso al frente e indico algo que no pude ver a los demás. Mike tendría unos 25, 26 años, bastante pálido y de un cabello rojizo que solo se podía notar a la luz potente. Hanna tendría como mucho 18 años, cabello castaño muy claro, casi rozando el rubio, delgada y con unos ojos marrones rasgados que rajaban la tierra.

Ella siguió tomándome del brazo, algo temblorosa, y nos dirigimos al hall del edificio. Todo estaba tan… tan… no se cual es la palabra, pero nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

Daniel me arranco de los brazos de Hanna y me dio una Glock 9 mm.

- Tú sales por esa puerta. Vete hasta Emmy's y si todavía está la moto, úsala y vete pitando de aquí. –

- Pero y ustedes?. Que no se van?. –

- No. –

- Quiero luchar con usted- … -

- Ya, lárgate!. –

Daniel me pateo por la puerta y la cerro apenas me di la vuelta.

Me quede pasmado tal vez un minuto hasta que un aullido me hizo ponerme en movimiento.

Atravesé un callejón similar al que me había encontrado con anterioridad. Me fui hasta una de las calles paralela a Emmy's y tome un respiro en la esquina.

Por alguna razón estaba agitado, no había corrido tanto, todavía estaba en forma… hmm me duelen las piernas.

La pierna.

Me tire al suelo levantándome los pantalones, la pierna derecha estaba con sangre, pero ajena. La izquierda también tenía sangre, no había buena iluminación así que corrí hasta llegar debajo de una de las pocas farolas encendidas que quedaban y volví a subirme el pantalón. Sangre… es solo.

- AH MALDICION!. –

Toque mi pierna intentando limpiarla de sangre y allí vi las tres marcas supurantes más horribles de mi vida. Una de esas cosas me había rasguñado. Tenía los pantalones y la ropa desecha, jamás me hubiese dado cuenta…

- Aargh, aaauuhhggg. –

Mi grito avivo a los no-muertos y estos ya estaban casi en mis talones. Me baje como pude el pantalón y corrí las dos calles que quedaban a Emmy's en un santiamén.

- La moto, donde está la moto?. –

Recorrí la manzana, cuatro esquinas limpias, bueno por así decirlo.

Entre al bar, nadie, excepto un cadáver decapitado en la última mesa a la derecha.

Pase por el baño limpiando todos los cubículos con mi arma. Había un niño pequeño con el trasero atascado en el inodoro, todo mordisqueado, parece que alguien lo vio como comida rápida. Le di un tiro en medio de los ojos y cerré el cubículo. Deje el arma sobre el lavamanos y me pase agua por la cara tantas veces como lo necesite para limpiarme el rostro de sangre, mugre y esa cosa babosa entre negra y verde que destilan las porquerías esas.

Cuanto me quedara?, una hora, dos?. Por que hacerlo esperar?.

Me mire fijo a través del único pedazo grande de espejo pegado a la pared que quedaba, cayó una lágrima y me tire al suelo. Habré sollozado un buen rato cuando limpie mi pena con la manga de mi uniforme y tantee en el lavamanos por el arma.

Me fije cuantas balas quedaban, solo cinco. Pensé el lugar más rápido y menos feo para dispararme, decidí que era más efectivo disparar a la sien, he oído que hubo casos en los que los tiros a la boca no mataron pero causaron un dolor indescriptible.

- Adiós mundo. Perdóneme. –

Lleve el cañón tembloroso a mi cabeza y…

- Ayúdenme!, por favor!. –

Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando vi a una chica de cabellos rojizos entrando de un golpe al baño, un zombie la seguía animado por el olor a carne fresca.

- Agáchate niña!. –

Alce el arma apenas se despejo el ángulo de tiro y dispare. Tiro certero a la cabeza, casi como me habría pasado a mi si la chica hubiese tardado unos segundos más en aparecerse.

- Joder… gracias. Estas bien?, soy Claire Redfield. –

Trague saliva casi riendo por dentro, no, no estaba bien. Pero no iba a desanimar a la pobre joven.

- Si, si por supuesto. Soy Leon Kennedy. –

- Así que eres poli?. – dijo dándome su mano para levantarme.

- Si, primer día en la fuerza. Un buen inicio no?. –

- Me lo imagino. Yo estoy buscando a mi hermano Chris, el trabaja para los S.T.A.R.S, tal vez lo conoces. –

- No, lo siento, estuve poco por aquí antes de todo esto. Pero estoy seguro que lo podrás encontrar. –

- "Podrás"?. No me escoltaras hasta la comisaria?. – dijo sonriendo.

- No, yo… lo siento no puedo, debo buscar sobrevivientes. – mentí.

Nos fuimos por la puerta trasera y encontramos un coche de policía. Lo abrí por ella y le indique por donde ir hasta la comisaria. Me dio una última mirada preocupada, me deseo suerte y se fue.

Me quede parado sobre la acera pensando que haría. Si tengo suerte me quedara una hora o una hora y media, pero como la suerte no está de mi lado nunca, supongo que tengo media hora o menos.

Me aferre al arma como si los últimos minutos de mi vida valiesen de ello. Camine todo recto, pensando en mi familia, mis padres y mis tíos deben estar conversando en la cena sobre los resultados del juego de anoche, mi tío es fanático insufrible de los Titans y se pone insoportable cuando pierden. Al menos no volveré para decirles que perdí el arma que me regalaron.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre las puertas del cementerio, que irónica es la vida.

Entre fácilmente, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. El cuidador estaba siendo devorado en el lindo jardín principal, había toda una pila de ellos peleándose por la comida, intente ser sigiloso, no quería irme antes de tiempo.

Busque un buen rato, ni siquiera sabía si ellos estarían allí pero valía la pena fijarse.

Encendí mi linterna iluminando las lapidas una por una, entretenido por los fantasiosos apellidos y nombres en ellas. "Janet Garcia" sí, claro. Sentí un olor a tierra muy fuerte y una polvareda se me vino encima, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo pateando a un zombie que había salido de la tumba de la chica, maldición, era la chica. Me pasa por ser desubicado. Logre levantarme, le arroje la linterna y corrí hasta perderme en el mar de lapidas.

Ya no podía mas, no me quedaba mucho supongo. Me di la vuelta intentando adivinar donde estaba.

- Auuugh?. –

Otro de ellos… muchos de ellos, demasiados, un mar de peste a muerte estaba sobre mis pasos. Todos estaban atacando a alguien, no me habían visto gracias al cielo.

Di unos pasos sigilosos tratando de no hacer rui- … suerte la mía, quien mando a poner una lapida detrás mío?!.

La gran mayoría se dio la vuelta despacio y se me quedo mirando, con esos ojos brillantes, carentes de inteligencia o de humanidad. Salí cagando leches de ahí.

Sentí los pasos, los gritos rezumando olor a carne, piel y sangre ajena, hasta creí que uno había gritado mi nombre. Uno se me atravesó y le di un disparo en la cabeza casi como un reflejo, otro empujo a su amigo rígido y estiro sus brazos hacia mí, otro tiro lo puso en su lugar.

Atravesé la zona de los panteones para darme cuenta que el olfato de esas cosas atravesaba la gruesa capa de concreto sobre ellos. Casi caigo por una de las puertas abiertas, me sostuve como pude de la pared encontrándome con la boca de un viejo podrido que me esperaba dentro de su lugar eterno. No sé si llego a morderme, la adrenalina corría tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta cuando llegue al segundo y más grande jardín central del cementerio. Me pare en los únicos 3 metros cuadrados libres de muerte, estaba hasta las manos, rebalsaba de bestias que se golpeaban y empujaban para comer al menos un cabello mío. Mire hacia la nada un momento y allí los vi, las dos lapidas más cercanas a mi eran mis abuelos, aquellos que me traían a Raccoon para pasear y llevarme al carnaval que se celebraba cada verano. Como los extraño.

Suspire de la forma más sonora que pude, alce mi arma y me propuse concretar lo que no salió en el bar. La puse sobre mi sien, algunos estaban a dos metros mío, cerré los ojos, ya estaban cerca, pensé en todo, en mi vida, mi muerte, mi mundo ahora corrompido por un virus asesino. Ya había un par respirando en mi cuello. Jale el gatillo.

El cargador se trabó.

_Mierda._


End file.
